Gra
by Filigranka
Summary: Młodość Vincenta. Zawodowa młodość. Scenka z, właściwie. Zaplute karły reakcji, odmawiające podania informacji ShinRze, w tle (OC, nawet kilkoro, znaczy). Nic drastycznego się nie dzieje, przynajmniej fizycznie, wszystko, jeżeli cokolwiek, najwyżej zasugerowane.


Na postawie opowieści z II WŚ, opowiedzianej mi przez mamę, a wyczytanej przez nią... Nie pamiętam, gdzie, miałam z dwanaście lat, dawno temu to było. W oryginale rzecz dotyczyła polskich partyzantów i Niemców, rzecz jasna. Czyli nie tylko postaci i świat, ale nawet anegdotka nie jest moja.

* * *

_Agent nie jest pięścią_, _jest otwartą_, _ciepłą dłonią, która gładzi psa_

_Monika Piątkowska_

**Gra**

* * *

Vincent Valentine, dwudziestopięcioletni członek turków, westchnął ze znużeniem. Czy ludzie musieli zawsze wszystko utrudniać? Karą za narażenie bezpieczeństwa państwa – jak nazywano każdą próbę wyrwania się spod kurateli ShinRy: korzystanie z innych źródeł energii, przywłaszczenie jej sobie, sprzeciw wobec wyburzenia domu albo zabrania ziemi pod reaktor Mako – było długoletnie więzienie lub śmierć. Kara musiała być pewną, żeby prawo było skuteczne. To wszystko.

Ci ludzie, domownicy jednego z tych zbuntowanych, zwariowanych, przesadnie przywiązanych do ojczystej ziemi rolników, naprawdę nie powinni się łudzić, że ich milczenie cokolwiek zmieni. Ten człowiek był płotką, chodziło raczej o rozbicie grupy (masowe aresztowania, także niewinnych członków rodzin i niezaangażowanych sąsiadów, tak najprościej złamać solidarność grupy; potem godziny przesłuchań – wszystko, co doprowadzi do przywódcy – Vincent pomyślał z irytacją, że czeka go masa pracy, masa brudnej, głośnej, miejscami wręcz fizycznej pracy). Gdyby raczyli współpracować, ich krewny mógłby liczyć na jakieś złagodzenie kary.

Przynajmniej tak to przedstawiał. Sam nie miał złudzeń: za kooperację uzyskaliby najwyżej złagodzenie represji wobec rodziny, samych członków grup oporu czekały surowe wyroki, prezydent chciał procesu pokazowego. Valentine namawiał zapędzonych do salonu ludzi, żeby wydali swojego syna, męża, brata na pewną śmierć – ale czy to jego wina, że ten postanowił wplątać się w coś tak głupiego jak sprzeciw wobec ShinRy? „To gorzej niż zbrodnia, to błąd".

Przemawianie do rozsądku było daremne, wiedział, że tak będzie, spróbował jedynie dla protokołu i spokoju sumienia. Powinien przejść do bardziej bezpośrednich form nacisku, ale jeden rzut oka na uparte, zamknięte na głucho twarze uświadomił mu, iż nawet przy wykorzystaniu metod fizycznych zajmie to trochę czasu. Czuł się zmęczony, miał jeszcze dzisiaj prowadzić przesłuchania... Gorączkowo poszukiwał innego wyjścia. Był w końcu inteligentnym młodzieńcem, z dobrej rodziny, po świetnych szkołach, z genami wybitnego naukowca we krwi.

Jego spojrzenie padło na dziecięce rysunki, modele z patyków czy plasteliny i inne drobiazgi, porozstawiane na półkach. Odczuwał rodzaj ulgi, zwracając się do stojącego obok żołnierza (nie było potrzeby wysyłania więcej niż jednego turka na misję, mieli zajmować się raczej psychologiczną stroną zagadnienia):

— Dlaczego nie przyprowadzono tutaj dzieci? Prosiłem żeby zgromadzono całą rodzinę.

Zawsze używał wszystkich form grzecznościowych i żaden z przesłuchiwanych nie mógł – do pewnego etapu, do którego dochodzili nieliczni – nic zarzucić jego manierom. To, w połączeniu z czarującym zachowaniem i niezwykłą urodą, często znacznie przyspieszało... sprawę. Vincent sądził, że właśnie tym cechom zawdzięczał zatrudnienie w Departamencie.

Oczy jednej z kobiet, żony poszukiwanego, rozszerzyły się nagle. Inni bliscy stali, pozornie nieporuszeni. Żołnierz zamrugał kilka razy, bardzo szybko, ale poszedł wykonać polecenie. Wrócił po chwili, niosąc na rękach dzieci – może roczną dziewczynkę i paroletniego chłopca. Wyraźnie zwlekał z postawieniem ich na podłodze, zrobił to dopiero po uprzejmym „dziękuję bardzo" Valentine'a.

Maluchy od razu zwróciły się ku znanym dorosłym, dziewczynka spróbowała podpełznąć, chłopiec chciał podbiec, lecz turk zatrzymał ich łagodnym ruchem.

— Hej, hej, słońca, ładnie to tak? Nawet nie przywitałyście się z gościem? Jestem Vince, a wy? — umiał sobie radzić z dziećmi, przynajmniej na krótką metę.

Rodzeństwo spojrzało na niego, chłopiec odpowiedział dumnie, popisując się umiejętnością:

— Allan, proszę pana.

— He-la — wyszeptała mała.

Matka była blada jak prześcieradło, otworzyła usta, ale, nim zdążyła powiedzieć choćby słowo, odezwał się ojciec poszukiwanego, najstarszy przedstawiciel familii.

— Można mieć wiele dzieci, ale jednego męża, Melli. One są niewinne, znajdą miejsce w Ziemi Obiecanej. I słabe, nie wytrzymają długo, krótko pocierpią.

Vincent miał ochotę zakląć. Oczywiście, wiedział, że ani słowa starca, ani wola jego bliskich nie są skałą. Wiedział, że po kilku, może kilkunastu minutach uzyska potrzebne informacje. Rzecz w tym, że nigdy dotąd nie musiał krzywdzić dzieci i wolałby tego nie robić, a głupia brawura tych ludzi go zmuszała. Nie mógł teraz zrezygnować, podważyłby swoją pozycję w oczach podwładnych. Nienawidził, kiedy proste sprawy komplikowały się tak bardzo. Kombinując nerwowo, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji, zabawiał rodzeństwo – doskonale wiedział, że w takiej chwili najbardziej niewinny ruch jest groźbą, wstrząśnięty wzrok żołnierzy i domowników go w tym upewniał – chłopiec był gadatliwy i energiczny, dziewczynka nieśmiała. W trakcie automatycznej wymiany zdań z tym pierwszym doznał małej epifanii. Dziękując w myśli jakimś nieznanym, lecz wielkim a łaskawym siłom, zapytał Allana:

— Pewnie uwielbiasz zabawę w chowanego, prawda? — Malec entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. Polubił już Valentine'a. Turk ciągnął. — Tata też się z tobą bawi?

— Tatuś jest najlepszy — odpowiedziało dziecko, cały rozpromienione. Vincent posłał mu najcieplejszy ze swoich uśmiechów.

— Oczywiście. Ale ty jesteś sprytnym chłopcem i na pewno znasz wszystkie najlepsze kryjówki papy, prawda? — Allan przytaknął. — Mógłbyś mi je wymienić, skarbie? Dostaniesz w nagrodę cukierki.

Maluch zmarszczył czoło w wahaniu. Intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślał. Mężczyzna czekał, jak zawsze cierpliwy, próbując unikać wzroku domowników. Chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale jeden wymowny ruch bronią ich uciszył.

— Nie chcę cukierków — uznał dzieciak. — Ale chcę karabin. Taki jak ten, proszę pana — wskazał palcem jednego z żołnierzy. Valentine znowu się uśmiechnął.

— Ach, urodzony kupiec, widzę. Zrobimy tak... Nie mogę pozwolić ci wziąć tej broni, sprawdzają nas w inwenturze. Ale może wystarczą ci cukierki plus to. — Wyjął kilka naboi. — Twój papa będzie wiedział, jak wydobyć z nich proch.

Chłopiec milczał chwilę, potem stwierdził:

— Zgoda.

— Ubiliśmy więc interes, młodzieńcze. Proszę — podał Allanowi naboje. — Powiesz nam teraz, gdzie są te kryjówki?

— Pierwsza w trzcinach przy stawie, druga w dole za oborą, on jest zwykle przykryty i trzeba... — maluch odpowiadał szybko.

Kiedy skończył, Valentine pogładził go po włosach. Żołnierze sami wiedzieli, co robić. Dziecko nie zdążyło jeszcze zjeść słodyczy (którymi obdzieliło zresztą siostrę, a potem mamę i babcię, próbując je pocieszyć, bo „zasmutniały" jak to ujęło), gdy jeden z wojskowych zameldował się ponownie.

— Znaleźliśmy go, proszę pana. Wzięliśmy żywcem, choć stawiał opór.

Turk przytaknął.

— Dziękuję bardzo.

Powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Kobiety zaczęły płakać, mężczyźni zacisnęli usta. Żołnierz wyglądał na dziwnie niezadowolonego, może nawet wściekłego; nie jak ktoś, kto właśnie skończył zadanie.

— Nie krzywdzę dzieci.

Vincent nie mówił tych słów do nikogo w szczególności, nie wiedział nawet, czy chciał je powiedzieć głośno. Następne zachował dla siebie: „tym razem". Spojrzał na maluchy, coraz bardziej nasiąkające nastrojem dorosłych, zaniepokojone.

— Obawiam się, Allanie, że twój papa nie będzie mógł się bawić w chowanego przez jakiś czas. Zostawię ci jeszcze trochę cukierków w ramach rekompensaty. Trzymaj się, mały. — Zawrócił na progu. — I... pamiętaj, to nie twoja wina.


End file.
